j'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe
by Kalie the one
Summary: Deathfic. Sur les paroles de Saez . Harry à vaincu. Pour la dernière fois. Il donnerait tout pour une dernière cigarette. Draco va lui offrir. Et bien plus encore...
1. j'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe

Songfic

(Saez - J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe)

HPDM

le 9/11/2010

* * *

><p>Harry avait vaincu.<p>

Pour la deuxième fois.

Harry avait vaincu.

Définitivement.

Il avait vaincu.

Il n'avait plus besoin de survivre.

.

Il faisait noir autour de lui.

La Forêt Interdite avait été désertée.

Conséquence de la Dernière Bataille.

Ses habitant avaient fuis pour la plupart.

Les centaures, eux, se battaient encore dans le parc.

Ils pourchassaient les derniers Mangemorts, les empêchant de venir profaner leur habitat.

.

La Forêt était d'un calme surnaturel.

Aucun écho.

Aucune des lueurs colorées des sortilèges.

Rien ne parvenait à franchir l'épaisseur des arbres.

C'était comme si la guerre n'avait pas lieu, à quelque mètres de là.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser au pied d'un immense chêne.

C'était si bon, ce silence.

Il aurait voulu que rien ne le brise.

Pourtant...

_._

_À la lumière obscure,_

.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Et il était là.

_._

_Je te croises enfin._

.

La pâleur de sa peau nacrée, enchanteresse, luisait dans la pénombre.

_._

_Ô dieu, que tu es beau._

.

Ses cheveux couleur de lune étaient désordonnés, collés à son front par la sueur et le sang.

_._

_Toi le seul, toi l'ultime, entre les hommes..._

.

Harry sourit de soulagement et il vit le même sentiment s'afficher sur les traits parfaits de Draco.

_._

_Égalité._

.

Il tendit la main vers lui.

_._

_S'il te plaît, prends ma main,_

.

Il le sentit hésiter.

_._

_Allez, ne te fais plus attendre._

.

Il avança enfin et leurs doigts se mêlèrent, trouvant enfin la place qui était la leur.

_._

_Il est temps de s'étreindre._

.

La chevelure blonde vint chatouiller son cou.

Comme il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Non, là tout ce qu'il voulait c'était...

- Draco... Tu as une cigarette ?

Un regard surpris.

Un acquiescement.

_._

_Il est temps de s'éteindre, une dernière cigarette._

.

Draco sortit d'une boite plate et ouvragée un petit cigare luxueux.

Il le lui mit entre les lèvres et l'alluma avec sa baguette.

Il était maladroit.

Il n'avait jusque là utilisé que sa main droite.

Elle était poisseuse de sang.

Il manquait deux doigts à son membre mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait lâché Harry.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à la lueur rougeoyante de la cendre.

Leurs yeux exprimèrent à la place de leur bouche ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu se dire.

_._

_Les guerriers de la route avaient pourtant prédits,_

.

Harry exhala la fumée et l'observa formée des volutes légères, abstraites et magnifiques, remplaçant dans son esprit les gerbes de sang et les lumières trop vives des sorts qui l'avaient frôlés ou même touchés.

Il n'avais jamais vu l'intérêt de fumer jusqu'à cet instant. Cet instant qui méritait bien une petite cigarette. Pour ne plus être le guerrier. Pour redevenir l'adolescent.

_._

_La mort ou la naissance, ça dépend du coeur._

.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers les cimes, si hautes, si lointaines.

_._

_Au soleil qui s'incline, allez, finissons-en._

.

Il toussa, laissant s'échapper, en même temps que sa cigarette, un filet de sang.

_._

_Et laissons s'accomplir, le firmament._

.

Draco approcha son visage.

D'une douce caresse il essuya le liquide rouge de ses lèvres.

Il récupéra la clope et la porta à sa propre bouche.

Il tira profondément dessus, en tremblant.

Harry sourit en le regardant.

Était ce une sorte de baiser indirect ?

Et Draco s'approcha, encore un peu.

Il s'approcha encore et encore et encore...

jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se mêlent.

Draco expira.

Un nuage de fumée les aveugla tandis que leurs peaux se joignaient enfin.

_._

_Plonger dans l'infini, dans le gouffre sacré de Katagéna_

.

Draco Malfoy.

Sa bouche était si douce qu'elle en était cruelle.

Harry en aurait pleuré.

Il avait l'impression de se noyer.

_._

_me noyer à jamais._

.

Il aurait voulu caresser cette joue blanche, si attirante...

Mais déjà ses membres ne lui répondaient plus.

_._

_Et puis quitter ce monde._

.

Le Survivant avait fini de survivre.

Il n'en avait plus envie.

Il imagina avec amertume la statue qu'ils érigeraient en son nom.

Lui il n'aurait voulu qu'une simple pierre, avec une épitaphe bien particulière.

_._

_Sans pudeur, ni morale, j'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe._

_Que la grâce s'accomplisse, immortelle jouissance,_

_Que les femmes s'unissent dans un parfait accord._

.

Il imaginait parfaitement la scène.

Les regards outrés de ces vieux cons du Ministère.

Les rires mélangés aux larmes de ses amis.

Un regard gris décima ses pensées morbides.

Pour ce regard il aurait voulut...

_._

_Juste pour un instant_

.

- Draco...

_._

_L'éphémère devienne éternité._

.

- Draco.

Draco replaça en tremblant la cigarette entre les lèvres d'Harry.

Ses yeux étaient pleins de détresse.

Pleins de questions.

Mais aussi pleins de réponses.

Harry regrettait.

Il manquait de temps pour lui dire...

_._

_J'aurais aimé t'aimer comme on aime le soleil,_

_te dire que le monde est beau et que c'est beau d'aimer._

_J'aurais aimé t'écrire le plus beau des poèmes,_

_et construire un empire juste pour ton sourire._

.

« Souris-moi encore »

_._

_Devenir le soleil pour sécher tes sanglots,_

.

« Ne pleure pas. »

_._

_Et faire battre le ciel pour un futur plus beau._

.

« J'aurais aimé un futur avec toi. »

_._

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu vois, je n'y peux rien._

.

« Je n'ai plus mal. »

_._

_Ce monde n'est pas pour moi, ce monde n'est pas le mien._

.

« Voldemort n'est plus.

J'ai accompli mon destin.

Je t'aime... Depuis le premier jour ma haine n'existait que pour devenir amour... »

_._

_à la lumière obscure,_

.

Le regard d'Harry se voila.

_._

_Je te croise enfin._

_Ô dieu que vous êtes beau._

_Vous le seul, vous l'ultime, entre les hommes._

_Égalité._

_Allez, donnons nous la main,_

_ne nous faisons plus attendre,_

_Il est temps de s'éteindre._

.

La cigarette dans la bouche d'Harry tomba.

_._

_Il est temps de s'étreindre._

.

Draco gémit.

Il prit délicatement le corps abimé du brun dans ses bras, le plaquant contre son torse.

La cendre s'étala sur leur deux poitrines... mais l'une avait cessé de se soulever.

_._

_Une dernière cigarette..._

* * *

><p>Hum... je devais bien déprimée quand j'ai écris ça... Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est ma première songfic et la première fic que je termine (wah un two-shot quel victoire \o) !

D'ailleurs pour rester dans le joyeux et le coloré, j'ai fait une suite, toujours sur les paroles de Saez, sur ce que devient Draco après ça..._  
><em>


	2. Que tout est noir

Songfic

Saez – Que tout est noir

Draco

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Des jours qui ne ressemblent qu'à l'ombre des nuits_

.

Draco était prostré contre sa fenêtre.

La fraicheur de la vitre, le tambourinement de la pluie... ils n'existaient pas.

Il ne sentait rien.

Il n'entendait rien.

_._

_Des silences qui résonnent à l'âme comme un cri._

.

Ses yeux restaient grands ouvert.

La buée sur la surface glacée l'empêchait de regarder le paysage, illuminé trop souvent par de violents éclairs.

Il s'en fichait.

Il ne voyait rien.

_._

_Quand les paupières n'ont même plus la force des orage._

.

Il n'avait plus d'envie.

Son avenir avait disparut cette nuit là.

_._

_Quand, porté par les flots, je ne vois plus l'rivage._

.

Comme il regrettait !

Sept années perdues à se faire une guerre futile et inutile.

S'ils avaient vu plus tôt...

_._

_Des amours qui sont nés aux mauvaises saisons._

.

S'ils avaient ouvert leur cœur plus tôt...

_._

_Quand l'printemps à tarder à ouvrir ses bourgeons._

.

Il avait tout perdu.

_._

_Des lunes toujours pleines qui ne me sourient plus._

.

Alors plus rien n'avait d'intérêt.

_._

_Comme jouer aux échecs quand la reine est perdue._

.

Que faisait-il encore là ?

Où était sa lumière ?

Il frissonna.

- Harry ?

_._

_Que tout est noir  
>Que tout est noir<br>Comment te dire que tout est noir ?  
>Comment j'ai peur<br>Comment j'ai froid  
>Comment te dire quand t'es pas là ?<br>Que moi sans toi ça ne veut rien dire  
>Comment te dire, dis-moi comment te dire ?<br>Que moi sans toi  
>C'est comme un rire<br>Qui trouve pas  
>Vers où mourir<em>

.

Des larmes. Encore et encore.

Quand se tariraient-elles puisqu'il ne buvait plus ?

_._

_Des sciences qui ne sont que l'ombre du doute._

.

Mais la crise passa vite et Draco ne ressentait à nouveau plus rien.

_._

_Le bien qui fait du mal quand le mal vous envoute._

.

Il n'était plus que cela: douleur puis indifférence.

Indifférence puis douleur.

Il ne mangeait plus.

Il écoutait juste battre son cœur, comme si ce dernier le narguait.

_._

_Quand au cœur de l'iris c'est le temps des moussons  
>Qui vient noyer le blé juste avant la moisson <em>

.

La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis qu'ils l'avaient mis en terre.

Comme si la nature toute entière pleurait avec lui.

_._

_Dans les travers du temps, je sais, je t'ai perdu_

.

Tant d'instants gâchés.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas connu finalement.

Il n'avaient, pendant des années, vu que le pire l'un dans l'autre.

Et quand enfin ils auraient pu..._  
><em>

_._

_Et tu l'as dit cent fois, tu ne reviendras plus _

.

Draco se retrouvait seul.

Abandonné.

Sans espoir._  
><em>

_._

_Alors je peux partir comme un loup solitaire  
>Qui, blessé, s'en ira mourir auprès d'un hêtre <em>

.

Alors il se laissait dépérir.

Mais c'était si long..._  
><em>

_._

_Moi, j'aurais tant voulu que cet être soit toi _

.

C'était si difficile de respirer encore.

Et comme il lui en voulait de lui imposer cela.

Une telle douleur.

Une telle solitude quand enfin il avait cru pouvoir avoir quelqu'un._  
><em>

_._

_Tant voulu avec toi être un autre que moi _

.

Il aurait changé à ses côtés._  
><em>

_._

_Au profond de ton ventre faire plus belle la Terre _

.

Il aurait surement pu devenir plus gentil, plus doux et plus optimiste._  
><em>

_._

_Oublier qui je suis et fermer les paupières _

.

Il aurait pu aimer la vie avec lui.

Mais maintenant...

_._

_Que tout est noir  
>Que tout est noir<br>Comment te dire que tout est noir ?  
>Comment j'ai peur<br>Comment j'ai froid  
>Comment te dire quand t'es pas là ?<br>Que moi sans toi ça ne veut rien dire  
>Comment te dire, comment te dire ?<br>Que moi sans toi  
>C'est comme un rire<br>Comme un triste navire  
>Qui sait pas où partir <em>

.

Cette douleur qui ne le quittait plus le terrassait à nouveau.

Il n'en pouvait plus de lutter seul.

_._

_Quand on est tellement seul que même la solitude  
>Vous semble être une amie dont on se passerait<br>_

.

Lutter pour quoi ?

Lutter pour qui à présent ?

_._

_Celle qui fut toujours là depuis le premier souffle  
><em>

.

Être seul ne l'avait jamais dérangé pourtant.

_Qui depuis ce jour-là ne veut plus vous quitter  
><em>

.

Alors pourquoi trouvait-il cela si dur soudainement ?

_._

_Quand vous ne savez plus qu'un jour vous saviez rire  
><em>

.

Qu'avait-il fait de sa vie avant cette nuit là ?

Qu'avait-il été ?

_._

_Quand le mal a choisi votre âme pour empire  
><em>

.

Car il n'était plus que souffrance, tristesse et désespoir.

_._

_Quand tous les romantiques et les tristes du monde  
>Ont choisi votre cœur pour se mettre à pleurer <em>

.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre avec difficulté.

Ses mains, l'une handicapée, étaient engourdies par le froid.

Il n'y avait plus de lumière dehors.

Juste la pluie.

Comme dans son cœur.

Il voulait de la lumière à nouveau.

Il n'aimait pas le noir.

- Harry !

_._

_Que tout est noir  
>Que tout est noir<br>Comment te dire que tout est noir ?  
>Comment j'ai peur<br>Comment j'ai froid  
>Comment te dire quand t'es pas là ?<br>Que moi sans toi ça ne veut rien dire  
>Comment te dire, dis-moi comment te dire ?<br>Que moi sans toi  
>C'est comme un rire<br>Qui trouve pas  
>Vers où mourir<em>

.

Un éclair.

Une fenêtre ouverte sur une chambre vide.

Le noir à nouveau.

* * *

><p>the end<p>

et voilà, je m'arrête là. Pas très joyeux tout ça, hein ?

Désolée pour la mise en page, je maitrise pas encore très bien , alors je met des "." histoires d'aérer un peu...

Alors ? Cette première songfic, comment vous la trouvez ?


End file.
